


Permission

by samskeyti



Category: The Hour
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskeyti/pseuds/samskeyti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hector, it’s watching and being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

For Hector, it’s watching and being watched. They dump Adam onto the bed and he rolls a little, like he’s at sea, wet mouth and loose limbs. Freddie sits beside him, disoriented, confused and still wary. Hector wants to stay. 

He wants to reach out. He wants Adam to reach out, wants to watch Adam's hand cup Freddie’s face, clumsy and half over his mouth, but careful in its touching. Delicate. A flash of hand on Freddie’s face and Hector can feel it himself. 

He’s got his own blundering tenderness somewhere. Probably in France, still. In a back room with a woman, and with Laurie, trousers still awry, smoking and watching like he’s daring Hector to finish or daring Hector to not. He couldn’t tell and he couldn’t look away.

There’s a trace of Laurie’s look in this room, in Adam’s lashes dipping as he threatens to fall asleep holding Freddie, who’s still flustered, hesitating. It’s then Hector might have stopped watching, might’ve slid beside Freddie, closer, a hand brushing his waist, his voice in Freddie’s ear tipping the balance.


End file.
